fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Prism
Amber Prism is the main character of Spectrum Knights and one of the 49 daughter of the Prism Family. She's the playable character on the first series. Info/Appearance *Age = 24 - 12th of the 1st Generation *Height = 5"9 *Hair Style = Long, Straight, Bang turn right *Hair Color = *Other = Wearing a cowboy hat *Breast Size = 34C *Butt Size = XL *GemHeart (Gemstone) = Amber *Elemental Color = Orange Personality Amber has a loyal personality. With her loyalty, she can eye any person if they're telling a truth or a lie. She's also a hard-worker. Bio Birth Amber was the 12th child that was turned a gem into a newborn. At young age, she's very uncomfortable on uptown areas. All the tall buildings and loud car noises scares her. Before Career When Amber graduated in high school, she got tons of acceptance letters from universities and college states. Until, she pick one that might give her a try. University of Texas in Austin, Texas. When she moved to the university, she felt calm. Of course, she does have fans. That where she met Abby Wilson, her new roomate. She founds out that Abby is a country girl. Amber told her that living in the uptowns is difficult and Abby understands what she means, until something hit Abby and gives the idea to show Amber. In summer break, Abby bring Amber in a rodeo show. Her brother is a rodeo bull rider. After Amber watching the show, she never felt so amazed and excited. Until, Abby notice her spirit animal is a bull which is perfect fit in the south. Because of that, Amber is starting to like living here. After Career After graduation in university, Amber started her new life in the southern state as a cowgirl. She lives with Abby's home and help out her family's farm. Amber also has two careers: A rodeo girl and a bull riding host. Because of her host in the bull rodeo, she placed as the hottest girl in the south. All the southern people loves her cause of her loyalty and respect. Spectrum Knight Form *Spirit Animal = Bull *Weapon = Dual Revolvers (12 Shots) *Type = Shooter Amber is one of the Orange Spectrum Knights. By having the spirit of the Bull, Amber has the ability of an Outlaw. She can use the power of the earth with her bullets. List of Amber's Powers *'Scope Mode' - Support type. Use to snipe and shoot at further distances. *'Mountain Bomb' - Attack type. Create a bomb or a mine to make an mountain-created explosion. *'Earth Spikes' - Attack type. Quickly shoot bullets to the ground and create spikes pushing the enemies upward in the air but, waste 6 bullets. *'Gaia Shot' - Attack type. Charge up power to release a earth blast. Charge up more to release a large power blast. *'Deadeye' - Attack type. Wait to target enemies and shoot them with a one-shot kill. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Prisms